After It All
by Jade-Queen of Fantasy
Summary: Percy is planning on proposing to Annabeth, little does he know she has a surprise for him...
1. Times, they be a'changin'

**Me: As much as I love Percabeth, this idea was too good to pass up. See ya at the bottom.**

**Percy: I hate you. **

**Me: No you don't. Blue chocolate-chip cookies?**

**Percy: I love you. **

**Me: See?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *sigh* Can't I SAY I own it? Please?**

**Percy: No! You can't. Now let me go. **

**Me: Pfft, like that's gonna happen. Anyway I****'m NOT a guy or a famous author, so I don't own it. Or Percy. Yet. **

**Percy: *gulp* ANNABETH SAVE ME!**

* * *

Percy POV:

The gleaming sun was setting over the sparkling water. I was in a great mood. Today was the day I would ask Annabeth to marry me. As it was the anniversary of our first underwater kiss that ended with her as my girlfriend, it was the perfect day.

I heard something move behind me and turned. She walked out of the woods, and smiled at me. _Gods she's beautiful._ I thought as the sun's rays streaked across her hair turning it to living gold and lighting a flame in her gray eyes. She stopped in front of me and looked down. Something was wrong.

"You okay?" I asked, putting my hand under her chin and tilting it up.

Her eyes filled suddenly with tears.

"No, I'm not." she whispered.

I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her into a hug but she slid her hand out of mine and backed up. She flinched as she looked into my eyes and saw the confusion that was surging through me.

"Percy…I…I can't do this anymore. I love you, but I need some time to heal, and—"

_What?_

"And you can't here? Spit it out Annabeth. What are you trying to say?" I asked nervously.

"I-I'm breaking up with you."

Dead silence._ What?_ I couldn't say a thing. My brain could not..._What did I do?_

"I-I'm really sorry." With that she turned and ran.

Away from camp.

Away from the beach.

Away from me.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I knew it was the right thing to do. I couldn't deal with this anymore. And I couldn't keep hurting not only Percy but all my friends. They din't understand. Tartarus broke something inside of me that I could never heal. No one could.

It was the logical thing to do.

The right thing.

I know it. There's no doubt in my mind.

So why is the path in front of me blurring behind a curtain of tears?

Why am I shaking so hard I can barely run?

Why does my heart feel like it's breaking?

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Should I continue on? or leave it as a one-shot?**

**Percy: The button down there loves you. Review for the sake of the button!**

**Me: Yeah I might even let Percy leave if you review.**

**Percy: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Me: *evil laugh***

**Percy: Save me from her!**


	2. I can see clearly now the rain has gone

**Me: I proclaim: This shall not be a one-shot! **

**Percy: WHAT?**

**Me: Not sure if it should be Pertemis or Perna...**

**Percy: How about Percabeth?**

**Me: Percabeth is my #1 OTP but I wanna try something different. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Fine...Jade doesn't own. Get it? **

**Me: Got it. *sniff* Sadly. **

**Percy: Good. *smirks***

**Me: *holds up fat book***

**Percy: ...and here's the story readers!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I stumbled out of the forest, and ran right into Piper.

"Hey Annabeth! Did Percy ask you yet?" she asked eagerly, steadying me with a hand on my arm. _Ask what?_

Then she saw my tear-streaked face.

"What happened?" she cried, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I broke up with Percy." I mumbled.

She jumped away from me, staring at me in horror.

"WHY?" she shrieked.

"I-"

"He was going to propose to you!" she whispered, tears now cascading down her shocked face. "Why?"

_He was what?_

My mind blew, and the world spun.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"He finally got Athena's permission to marry you." she said softly, wiping away her tears. "Why, Annabeth?"

"I just couldn't do it." I muttered in a daze.

She looked at me sadly and gently wiped away my tears.

"Did you even think of how much this would hurt him?" she asked, and then turned and started jogging back to camp.

_She was right. What is Percy going to do?_

_What have I done? _

_The right thing, _a little voice whispered in the back of my mind.

_The right thing._

* * *

Piper's POV:

I ran up the steps to the Big House and skidded into the Councilors' meeting I had originally gone to get Annabeth and Percy for, I had figured they'd want to see Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna again, as they'd just come in on the Argo II.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Jason said, worry saturating his voice, his concerned eyes searching automatically for injuries.

I brushed off his ministrations, and walked over to Chiron to whisper in his ear.

"Please can you keep only the close friends of Percy in here and send everyone else away? And let me IM Thalia and Nico? It's really important."

He looked at me skeptically, but did as I wished.

When only the Stolls, Clarisse who wouldn't move, Chris, Jake Mason, Katie, Leo, Grover, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were left, I IM'd Thalia and Nico, who looked surprised to see all looked expectantly at me.

I sighed and began "Percy-"

"Did he ask her?"

"What did she say?"

"He didn't have the courage to ask her did he?"

"I want to design their wedding!"

"I call best man!"

"No, that's MY job!"

"STOP!"I said, my charmspeak cutting through the babble. I felt a stirring of guilt as they all turned to me, but I beat it down. "Sit."

They sat and I continued.

"Annabeth broke up with him before he got the chance to ask her. Then she left him on the beach. She had no idea he was going to ask."

Dead silence.

Everyone wore looks of mingled shock and horror, and that I could understand. We all thought they would be together for ever. They had literally gone through hell a.k.a. Tartarus and back.

And right now, we were all thinking pretty much the same thing:

_If they didn't last, what could?_

* * *

Thalia's POV:

I turned to Nico and glared at him through the mist.

"Come get me now." I growled.

"Won't-" he started to say.

"Milady will be fine with it now go!"I said and cut the IM connection.

I turned and ran to Milady's tent. I knocked on the pole and waited impatiently.

"Come in."

I rushed into the tent and bowed hastily.

"Milady, I need to go to Camp Half-Blood immediately. May I have leave?" I blurted quickly.

"Yes...but may I ask why?" she said cooly.

"...Family matters." I hesitated.

She raised an eyebrow, and gestured for me to leave.

I whipped around and ran to the shadow near my tent, just as Nico came tumbling out. He wobbled but regained his footing.

"Ready?" he asked, tension evident in his voice and posture.

"Ready." I affirmed, he grasped my arm, and we slid into space.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I sat on the beach staring out at the waves, the box with the ring that I had meant to give_ her_, clutched in nerveless fingers.

_What had gone wrong?_

_What had I done, to deserve this?_

I looked back over the past few months after the 2nd Giant War.

**FLASHBACK** 1 month after the 2nd Giant War-

_"Seaweed Brain! You're such an idiot. Listen to me please!" Annabeth groaned as she whacked Percy over the head with a scroll. _

_"Why do we have to keep reading boring old scrolls? It's a beautiful outside, and we're sitting in your cabin. Come on Annie!" Percy groaned back. _

_"Don't call me_ Annie_!" she hissed playfully, smiling at Percy. Yet once he turned away to look out the window, a quick flash of guilt and resentment burned in her eyes; vanishing as he turned back. _

_**_2 months_**_

_It was time for the camp sing along around the campfire. The Hunters had just defeated the campers for the 59th time, but only by a hair, so morale was good all around. _

_Percy was sitting with Piper, that, Annabeth noticed immediately. As she walked towards them, Piper threw her head back and laughed, and Percy was literally shaking in amusement. Annabeth's stomach writhed as a coil of hot jealousy shot through it. She tried to tamp it down, and she managed a passible smile as she sat down next to Percy. _

_"What's so funny?" she asked tightly, smiling. _

_"It's nothing." Piper said, "Just an inside joke." _

_Annabeth made a special note of the smile Piper gave Percy and the one Percy returned._

_**_3 months_**_

_Percy was having a great day. The sun was shining, a sea breeze was blowing, he had made it to the top of the lava wall, turned up all the way, before Conner and Travis, and not to mention had whipped Clarisse's ass in the arena. _

_Yeah, today was great. _

_He walked through the commons and stopped Malcolm to ask where Annabeth was._

_Malcolm smiled, "Where else?"_

_"Thanks, man." Percy fist-bumped him, and started jogging to the Athena cabin._

_"Anytime." he called after him._

_He walked into the cabin just in time to see Annabeth stuffing a bunch of papers into a briefcase. _

_"Watcha workin' on?" Percy asked, as he slid his arms around her waist and tucked his face into her neck. _

_"Nothing." Annabeth said, quickly stuffing the last of her papers into the case._

_She turned around in Percy's arms. Then as he leaned to kiss her she twisted slighty so his lips caught her cheek instead of her lips. Percy stiffened for a second then relaxed and pulled her into a hug. Over his shoulder her eyes show a steely resolve with only a slight shadow of doubt._

_**_End of Flashback**

Come to think of it, Annabeth had been acting weird at times, but I never thought...

"PERCY!"

I looked over my shoulder, behind me on the beach. Coming towards me, at a run paste, were Thalia, Nico, Grover and all the people that I counted among my closet friends. All except for_ her_ of course.

I stood up, turned around, and was slammed into by a mess of black hair, silver clothes, wreathed with ozone, then more black clothes accompanied by the scent of death, then fur and the smell of the wild, and so on.

* * *

**Me: Well, I'll try to make longer chapters, but I can't promise 'em, so deal.**

**Percy: I hate foreshadowing, and I hate life. **

**Me: Dude, you're not depressed and you're not leaving so go sit in the corner and eat cookies.**

**Percy: NO!**

**Me: *Rips duct tape***

**Percy: *screams and runs***

**Me: Mwhaaahaaaaaaaa...**

**Review? For Percy's sake? **

**Percy: SAVE ME! **


End file.
